Electronic devices include a finite amount of memory. Volatile memory types are typically faster than non-volatile memory. Thus, volatile memory is typically used for applications that require minimal memory latency. However, because the volatile memory is finite, there may be conditions that require removing data from the volatile memory to allow other applications or processes to utilize additional memory locations.